Fun Under the Sea- MauiXCoral pups
These pups belong to Tundrathesnowpup and 258Raindrop. Maui and Coral decided to have pups of their own after seeing Skye and Chase so happy with their own pups. They end up having three pups of their own~ Two boys and one little girl, Triton, Paradise, and Kaimu~ They also adopt little Kawai Appearances: Triton: His body is a light tan color, with fluffy golden ears and a semi-fluffy skinny tail. He has a peach muzzle and belly, and his front paws have orange-red toes. His tail tip and undertail are golden and his back paws are peach like his muzzle and belly. His eyes are light blue, and he wears a light turquoise-blue collar with a golden trident tag. in Merpup form his tail is a light blue shade with light turquoise stripes going across until they reach his fins, which is a lighter blue than the tail. Paradise: She has a lighter reddish-orange coat like her mother and fluffy ears and tail like her father. her right ear has a darker red splotch, while the left ear has a marking on the bottom. She has a light peach marking over her fur tuft, and her right front paw has a tan marking with a reddish marking over her toes. her left hind leg has tan toes. She has a red patch over her right eye, both her eyes are a dark turquoise. She wears a salmon pink collar with a light pink seashell tag. in Merpup form her tail is a mixture of pink, light orange and pale yellow, sort of like a sunset, with darker stripes going across. her fin is a light pink, along with the skirt of her tail at the top. Kaimu: He’s got a sandy colored coat with dark-salmon colored ears with a darker inside. He has a peach stripe down his forehead that connects around his eyes and cheeks all the way down to the middle of his stomach. From his muzzle to his chest is a more reddish-peach color. His eyes are green like his dad’s and he has his mom’s skinny tail. On his back paws he has reddish-peach toes with a peach color over the toes. His tail has a peach tip as well. He wears a violet-blue collar with a golden bell. In Merpup form he has an orange tail with yellow stripes going across. His fin is a lighter orange. Personalities Triton: A bit more serious than his brother and sister, he likes to look over the two and make sure they keep out of trouble. He’s warm-hearted and kind, but doesn’t joke around that much. He does have his moments where he lets it slip, but he tries to cover it up quickly. Though when he's around Holly, he lets his playful side come out. She brings out the more puppy-like side in him; and gets embarrassed when his sister playfully teases him about it Paradise: Shy when she meets strangers, but once warmed up she’s a raving ball of energy and never-ending questions. She loves to talk once she’s warmed up and is a very friendly pup. Sometimes even a little too friendly and presses some personal boundaries and limits. She wants to do stunts and Maui thinks it’s a good idea to try to get all her energy burned out. She loves to help her brother Kai search for things- especially since she seems to have an eye for shiny objects. Kaimu: A very adventurous pup, that loves looking around the ocean floor for new knick knacks for his collection. He heard the story of how his mom found her crystal and hopes to find many “artifacts” as he calls them. He refuses to give up his collection, so to keep people from throwing out his knick knacks he has a special location under the water to keep them hidden. He tends to get himself into trouble when he goes on his little object hunts under the water. Stories they appear in stories by us: (us meaning Rain or Tundra, or a Collab) *Pups With a Touch of Magic *Pups in a Blizzard stories by others: * Under the mer-moon Trivia: *Coral and Maui end up adopting one of the Lost Merpups, They adopt little pup Kawai~ *Triton is named after King Triton and Kaimu means “Ocean Dream” *Yes it’s very Little Mermaid themed- tis why we did it. we did it on purpose *They’re around Sora’s age- born a little while after she was. But they love all of their cousins, though Triton likes to attempt to tell Lani and Ace what to do, which they’ll have none of. Especially Lani. *Triton has a crush on Holly *Paradise is a crush on Buoy, She enjoys hanging with him and taking dives sometimes she can't help but show off her tail to him. *Kai has a crush on Lucille and loves to tell her his stories and show her things he found in the ocean *Their merpup forms are made by Tundrathesnowpup *Landpup forms are made by 258Raindrop *Kaimu is usually called "Kai" for short *They have the ability to transform in and out of merpup form at will since it's in their genes, instead of having to use a crystal like their mom *Paradise is really close to Soda, looking up to her like Soda does to Ace. Paradise loves taking Soda out during the Mer-pup moon and having fun with her friend under the water- though she adores having fun with her on land as well Gallery Paradiseanddelora.jpg|Delora and Paradise swimming drawn by Confetii the Party Pup Coral and Paradise Cheebs.png|Mommy daughter bonding time drawn by 258raindrop <3 Story of the century.png|Kai is telling one of his stories again and no one really believes him except for Paradise XD Drawn by 258Raindrop Beach puppies.png|Cute picture of Kai and his crush Lucielle~!! Drawn by Puppylove5~!! Swim with me!.jpg|Picture of Holly and Triton~ Its soooo cute~! Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Newpuppehs.png|The pups as newborns meeting their father for the first time~ Drawn by 258raindrop~